


Nightmare

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraLena, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: The nightmares are most vivid when they are about the ones you know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot that I think is post worthy, please be nice.
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated.

Kara had been utilising the time she got off CatCo to spend it with Lena as much as she could because being a _superhero_ was a full time job. 

 

 

It had been three months since the two had started dating. Not all of Kara's workmates approved of this relationship. Kara had clearly stated she wasn't looking for anyone's approval. This helped the lot in keeping their mouths shut. 

 

Like any other day, Kara found herself walking into the fully air conditioned L-Corp building. With bags of chinese food in hand she walked into Lena's office, a sudden gush of the scent of Plumerias igniting her senses. 

 

Lena sat at her usual desk, scrolling on her laptop. One hand on the keyboard of her laptop and the other pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

"Kara..." Lena looked up. She wasn't expecting her to show up. 

 

"Hey, how are you?" Kara asked peeling off her coat from her shoulders. 

 

"I'm..fine." Lena bit her lip sighing, her voice shaky.

 

Kara squinted knowing Lena wasn't being honest. The Kryptonian sighed feeling her appetite fade watching her girlfriend so stressed. 

 

"You're a terrible liar, babe." Kara chuckled to lighten the mood as she walked towards Lena. 

 

Kara rested her hands upon Lena's shoulders, digging her fingers in. Lena leaned back in her chair. Kara's eyes fell upon the mug on her desk. 

 

"Coffee?? Again?? Lena! Why do you keep gulping it down when it _triggers_ your anxiety." Kara exclaimed. 

 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. Her palms sweaty. 

 

"I..I didn't sleep well last night. I have so much work today. I can't risk slacking. I'm sorry, Kara." Lena spoke, her nerves kicking in even more as she thought about why she couldn't sleep well last night. 

 

Lena extended her arm and held onto Kara's wrist, pulling the woman on her lap. 

 

"You can talk to me if you want, _squishy_." Kara smirked poking Lena's cheek. 

 

Lena smiled. "I was wondering..if..you could come over tonight." The Luthor's voice had desperation that broke Kara's heart. 

 

"I'll be there." Kara replied instantly. Her eyes peering into Lena's. 

 

"Thank you." Lena whispered resting her head on Kara's shoulder. 

 

"You're not hungry, are you?" Kara inquired threading her fingers with Lena's.

 

"No not really. I do appreciate you stopping by." Lena said kissing Kara's cheek, leaving an imprint of _maroon_ _lipstick_. 

 

"I love you too." Kara turned her face and leaned in for a kiss but the moment was ruined by her cell phone ringing. 

 

Kara answered her phone to know that it was an urgency that needed to be dealt with on the spot. She hung up and got up.

 

"Duty calls." Kara pulled on her dress fixing the creases. 

 

"I'll see you tonight?" Lena confirmed hopeful. 

 

"Of course." Kara smiled and placed a chaste kiss on the Luthor's lips.

 

-

 

 

 

"Maggie is coming over!" Alex exclaimed. 

 

 

"Great!" Kara smiled swinging a small bag over her shoulder. 

 

 

"You're joining us?" Alex asked unsure,  her eyes staring at the bag.

 

"No. Lena's just..she's not well. She asked me to come over." Kara sighed worriedly. 

 

"Oh, she stresses over work too much." Alex waved her hand. 

 

"I know, she always has but this is different. She's being hard to reach out to. Is it me? Have I been too clingy?" Kara asked with panic taking over. 

 

"No, yes..no. Kara! You've always been clingy and Lena loves that. If space is what she would've wanted she wouldn't have invited you." Alex assured and went back to texting on her phone. 

 

"You're right. I guess I'll get going then." Kara said walking out the door. 

 

"Bye!" Alex called out before pressing her phone to her ear. "Yeah everything is fine. Kara and Lena being dramatic as usual." Alex chuckled into the receiver. 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Lena had been having recurring nightmares, again. The last time she had them this severe was when she was a child who had to watch her brother get himself twisted in depths of self destruction. The nightmares decreased over the course of a good seven years or so she thought they did. Lena had always been alone. She was used to it. 

 

However, these past few weeks her brain had gotten the best of her, weird scenarios exhausting her fully causing her to malfunction in her daily routine. Scared out of her mind the tired CEO asked her girlfriend to stay the night in hopes of getting a good night's sleep. 

 

Lena had not mentioned about her nightmares to Kara but she had a feeling it needed to be talked about. 

 

"Is something wrong? You seem distant.." the blonde had inquired laying next to her with the faint moonlight illuminating the room. 

 

Kara would wrap her arms around Lena and pull her close and for a while Lena would forget that something could ever terrify her so much as her own brain. 

 

"I'm just tired." Lena tried to reason further snuggling into the Kryptonian's warmth as she lay her head on her chest. Feeling like she hadn't slept in weeks, Lena dozed off and the last thing on her mind was Kara going on about something at work.

 

 

 

 

 

**Wake up**.

Lena eyes fluttered open. The digital clock situated on the side table read 3:43 am. Turning her head to find herself alone in the cold bed, Lena felt a chill run through her spine. 

 

"Kara?" Lena shakily called out. 

 

Dead silence prevailed. She was _alone_. All alone. Kara's absence so clear Lena wondered if she fell asleep with her in bed at first or not at all. 

 

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and then her eyes travelled to Kara's wrist watch sitting on a book. 

 

_** She was here. ** _

 

Lena jumped out of bed to hear faint laughter. She stopped in her tracks, her throat dry and her palms sweaty. 

 

" _Catch her if you can, Lena_.." a whisper echoed. 

 

 

Lena turned around, her eyes frantically searching the room she stood in. All her surroundings turned to grey. So devoid of color she doesn't know what it means. 

 

"Kara? Where are you?" Lena called out again in hopes of getting a response. 

 

"Lena! Help me!" the familiar voice screamed from downstairs. 

 

 

Lena's footsteps led her to the staircase following the voice. Her heart almost stopped in her chest by the trail of blood that followed. No, it couldn't be. 

That was too much blood and it went all the way down the stairs following through the living room. With every step down Lena felt her breath further hitch in her throat as Kara's sobbing got louder. 

 

 

 

"Where are you?" Lena screamed out. 

 

"Where are you yourself is the real question," the devilish voice bit back at Lena with a maniacal laugh.

 

"You couldn't save your father, not your brother and what makes you think the next one you'll love will be safe too?" the unknown individual's voice pricked at each and every cell in Lena's body. Her legs shivered and threatened to give out soon. Lena knew she had to find Kara. 

 

"Don't worry, I got you Kara!" Lena yelled following the bloody path. 

 

Lena's head started to spin as the next time she heard Kara's voice it seemed as distant as ever. 

 

"Lena, please. I'm here." Kara wailed. Now, it seemed like the voice could be heard from upstairs. 

 

Lena's breathing got heavier and she could feel her senses fall and her body weaken. 

 

"She'll die and it'll happen in front of you..." Lena wished she never had to hear it. Closing her ears and squeezing her eyes shut in attempts to escape the void. 

 

 

 

Kara could hear Lena calling out to her. Her voice growing desperate with each request and Lena knew she had failed to protect the only part of her life that kept her on the brink of sanity. 

 

"This has to be a dream..." Lena furrowed her eyebrows. It had grown to such an extent she couldn't differentiate between reality and her dreams. The only way to wake yourself up from a dream was to kill yourself. Lena had learnt that from the countless reruns of  Inception. 

 

If this was a dream, she'd be waking up. If it wasn't, she'd be making a grave mistake. Lena ran to the kitchen with the little life she had left in her and picked up the biggest knife she could see. Jabbing it into her abdomen and throwing it across the room she felt a gush of air ignite her lungs.

 

 

 

The next she knows is that she wakes up, breathless and sweaty. Back in her bed. It's terrifying cause' it seems like the whole incident starts from square one where she wakes up in bed. Except for this time Kara is hovering over her and the lights in the room are all on. 

 

 

 

"Lena...I'm here." Kara tried reaching out to her companion gently. Lena recognised the same tone she had heard in her dream. It must be Kara trying to wake Lena up the whole time. 

 

For the next two minutes, all Lena could hear was the loud beating of her heart in her chest. She could feel it hammering so hard it could explode against her ribcage any moment. Her fingers threaded with Kara's weakly. 

 

"You're safe. You're fine." Kara coaxed as she put her head on Lena's shoulder rubbing her back. 

 

Lena was too exhausted to respond but she appreciated Kara being there to comfort her. 

 

 

 

Usually when Lena wakes up alone and terrified in her bed, she can't fall back asleep. She'd make coffee with heaps of spoonfuls just to keep her up and would drown herself in work, anything to avoid sleep. Kara had noticed the sudden downfall in Lena's health with her dark circles and her cheekbones protruding, she promised herself to tackle whatever bothered Lena to this extent. 

 

 

 

"I'll get you some water." Kara whispered as she left Lena's side to get up from the bed but stopped when her wrist was caught in a grip.

 

"No, Kara don't. I'm fine. Just-Just don't leave the room." Lena begged her, eyes filled with fear. 

 

"Okay I won't. Just calm down." Kara sat beside Lena. The Kryptonian hugged the Luthor back as Lena's grip on Kara's body strengthened. She was afraid of an unknown force like a small little kitten.

 

A part of Kara wanted to know what Lena dreamt about as she was aware of the countless times she said her name in the miserable chains of her slumber but the other decided that it's best if not talked about. 

 

For now, the most she could do was comfort the petrified individual in her arms that that had fallen asleep after a very tough thirty minutes of fighting with her eyelids that dared to close. Kara didn't move or complain. She watched Lena sleep for the second time and this time it was more peaceful. Kara smiled slightly admiring the features of her girlfriend, her thumb slightly stroking her cheek. She didn't mind that she had to sit awake the whole night, she didn't mind at all.


End file.
